1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electro-optic device, more particularly to an electro-optic device having a transparent glass substrate with circuit traces provided thereon, and to a method for manufacturing the electro-optic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electro-optic devices, such as a liquid crystal display panel, a charge-coupled device and a light emitting diode, generally include a transparent glass substrate having circuit traces provided thereon. Since the procedures for manufacturing a charge-coupled device and a liquid crystal display panel are generally similar, only the steps involved in the manufacture of a liquid crystal display panel will be described herein.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal display panel 1 is shown to comprise a transparent glass substrate 10, a plurality of integrated circuits 11, such as data driving or scan driving integrated circuits, and an integrated circuit controller 12 for controlling operation of the integrated circuits 11. The glass substrate 10 has a pad mounting surface 14 provided with a plurality of contact pads 13. The integrated circuits 11 are connected electrically to the contact pads 13, and the controller 12 is connected electrically to the integrated circuits 11 via wires 15 using known wire-bonding techniques.
Some of the drawbacks of the conventional liquid crystal display panel 1 are as follows:
1. An expensive wire-bonding machine is needed to establish connection among the integrated circuits 11, the controller 12 and the contact pads 13, thereby increasing the production costs. Also, defective products are produced during the wire-bonding operation due to inadequacies of the latter. Particularly, defective products are formed when wires break or fall out of alignment with the contact pads 13 during the wire-bonding operation, thereby reducing the production yield.
2. The wires 15 are susceptible to oxidation and corrosion because they are exposed to air, thereby affecting the reliability of the liquid crystal display panel 1.
3. Because of the arrangement of the glass substrate 10, the integrated circuits 11 and the controller 12, the liquid crystal display panel 1 has a relatively large thickness that cannot be reduced.